Evil Knows No Bounds
Evil Knows No Bounds is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Everyone's favorite Galvan, Albedo, is sitting in his containment cell on Galvan Mark II..or Galvan Prime, technically the same thing. (Albedo, to himself): Curse you Azmuth..Curse you Khyber.. And most of all...CURSE YOU BEN TENNYSON! And, someone get me some chili fries!! Albedo looks up, and notices that Azmuth is watching him from outside his cell. (Albedo): What do you want? A chance to gloat, a chance to make a fool out of me? We both know who the better one is, Azmuth! Sooner or later, you too will come to realize it. But I will show you no mercy. (Azmuth, annoyed): Oh, be quiet, Albeydo. Several Galvans around Azmuth laugh. (Albedo, enraged): MY NAME IS NOT ALBEYDO! (Azmuth, laughing): Sure it isn't, Albeydo. Come now, everyone. I will show you one of the most fascinating creatures I have discovered throughout my many, many years of research. Azmuth and his pupils reach a door, and Azmuth presses a button right next to it, opening the door. (Azmuth, walking through the doorway): This, is the creature I spoke of earlier. He stops, and points to a large, Galilean-like alien, who is locked in an energy cage. (Derrick J. Wyatt): Can I draw it? All the other Galvans glare at him. (Derrick J. Wyatt): Okay...I'm gonna go back to my spring...it's the only place where I can be...well, me! Derrick runs out. (Azmuth): Behold! The "Trililean"! (Solo M Echamorph): Eh. (Driba): I'm telling you, this creature is a fine specimen, Mr. Blukic! (Blukic): Is not. (Driba): Is too! (Blukic): It is not! (Solo M Echamorph): Guys, chill out. Eat a taco, my treat. (Driba): I do not like tacos. (Blukic): I like smoothies! (Driba): Mmmmm..Grasshopper smoothie! (Azmuth): Focus, you two! This Trililean is the last of its kind! (Brandon): You mean, a mutated Galilean? (Azmuth): Exactly! (Brandon): That's impossible. (Azmuth): Oh, and an alternate reality where a human boy named Brandon wields an Omnimatrix-like device in order to stop an alien invasion is impossible too, I guess? (Brandon): Pssh. Yeah, of course. (Rob): Didn't Ben Tennyson do that? (Azmuth): At the time he was not a "boy", he was a teenager. (Rob): Jeesh, my bad. I'm not a Plumber, I don't have to read a chapter and a half on him. (Galvan Guard): First thinker! There's been a security breech! (Azmuth): Are all the prisoners in their cells? (Galvan Guard): Yes sir, but, if we were to lose po- All the lights shut off. (Azmuth): Hurry, activate emergency power! Nothing happens, but, a loud vibration is felt, as the Trililean escapes, and charges out of the room, and out the facility. (Galvan Guard): Sir, what should I do? (Azmuth): Bring me Ben Tennyson, and fast. (Galvan Guard): Right away, first thinker. The guard flies out of the room. (Azmuth): Can anyone see? (Brandon): I can see! (Rob): What can you see? (Brandon): I can see..a dark room! (Azmuth): You aren't helping. (Driba): He's worse than us, eh, Blukic? (Blukic): No he isn't. (Driba): Yes he is. (Blukic): We should stop arguing. (Driba): Indeed we should. (Galvan Guard, flying back in): Sir, it appears Ben Tennyson is on vacation in Florida, on Earth. (Azmuth, sighing): I don't care. I was afraid I'd have to use this. Azmuth pulls out the same teleportation device he used in Showdown: Part 1. (Blukic): Ooh, a teleporter pod! (Driba): You idiot, that's not a teleporter pod, it's a teleporter remote! (Blukic): I bet Kevin would want one. Azmuth presses the button on the device, and in a matter of seconds, before them is Ben himself. (Ben): I would want another smoothie, thank y- Azmuth! What am I doing on Galvan Prime??! (Galvan Guard): Azmuth, there's one reported prisoner that is missing. (Azmuth): I see. So the Trililean was all a diversion. Clever Albeydo, but not clever enough. Guard, I want a security scan of the area, and anything near it in a 10 mile radius. (Galvan Guard): Why can't you guys remember my name? (Ben): Azmuth, you said something about Albeydo. Any ideas as to where he might be heading? (Azmuth): Only one. (Albedo): Well.. He pulls out an "Easy" button from his pocket, and presses it. (Easy Button): That was easy. Albedo walks up to a control panel, and quickly enters in a password. (Security Program): Password accepted, welcome, "AscalonIsAwesome2005". The door near the panel opens, and Albedo walks in the room behind it, and closes the door. (Albedo): Finally! Soon, I will no longer be trapped in this..this disgusting...11 year-old body! Albedo steps underneath a laser. (Albedo's Good Side That Is Never Seen): NO! DON'T STEP UNDER THE LASER, IT COULD KILL YOU. (Albedo's Bad Side That Is Always Seen): You're just scared. I say..DO IT. (Albedo's Good Side): I've had a good life, I've had a good life..spare me, please. (Albedo's Bad Side): No you haven't. (Albedo): Stabilizers. On. Kryptonian crystal. Check. Age Accelerators. On. Begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Albedo is zapped by the laser, and falls to the ground. (Albedo): What..is..happening..to me.. The door melts, and Ben runs in. (Ben): Give whatever it is you're doing up, Albeydo. (Albedo, standing up): I feel, better. Albedo's physical form begins to change, slowly resembling that of Ben. (Ben): Really? You just wanted an older form, no revenge, or crazy-insane plan? Nothing? (Albedo, cackling): Perhaps. Albedo pulls up his sleeve, revealing a device implanted into his wrist. (Ben): Another Omnitrix? Seriously? (Albedo): This is not an Omnitrix. This is a..well, you'll see. Albedo grabs Ben's wrist, and touches the circle on his own device. (Ben): What are you doing? (Albedo): Making sure you don't stand in my way. Ben watches Albedo as his body becomes still, unable to move. (Albedo): Perfect. Goodbye, Tennyson. Albedo vanishes. MEANWHILE, ON EARTH, OUTSIDE A MOVIE THEATER, I'M EXPLAINING BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF USING TIMESTAMPS. (Ship): Ship. (Julie): Ship! How dare you say that! (Ship): ...Ship? (Julie): SHIP! Ship growls. (Julie): I need a new Mechadog..Maybe one named Plane, or Boat! Ship whimpers. (Hervé): Julié! (Julie): Hi Hervé. (Hervé): I am going to get "nachos". But, what are nachos? (Julie): Uh...they're chips...with molten cheese on them. (Hervé): Disgusting! (Julie): Say what you will. Albedo reforms behind the theater. (Albedo): Perfect. He pulls out the same wig and colored contacts that he used in The Ultimate Heist, and puts them on. (Albedo, imitating Ben): My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Perfect. Albedo runs around the theater, and walks up to Julie. (Albedo): Hey Julie. (Julie): Ben! I haven't seen you in a while. (Albedo): Yeah, how long has it been, again? (Julie): I have no idea. Well, I have to go, I'm about to see a movie with Hervé. (Albedo): You're STILL dating that guy? (Julie): Yeah, he's actually kind of sweet. (Albedo, to himself): Why did I even come here? (Julie): What? (Albedo): Nothing, where's Ship? Ship runs to them, and growls at Albedo. (Ship): SHIP SHIP SHIIIP! (Albedo): Ship, what's wrong? (Ship): SHIIIIP! Ship transforms into a tank and aims at Albedo. (Julie): SHIP! Leave Ben alone! (Albedo, laughing): He's right. I'm not ''Ben. ''Albedo changes into Upgrade and surrounds Ship. (Ship): Ship ship? Albedo hacks into Ship's system, causing his energy pattern to turn red. (Ship, under Albedo's control): SHIIP! Ship takes aim at Julie. (Upgrade, reverting back): Now, I believe you have something I require, Ms. Yamamoto? Hervé runs up to them, and punches Ship. (Hervé): Leave her alone, you...scary, menacing..armored tank.. I should have thought this throu- Hervé gets disintegrated by Ship. (Julie): Hervé! Ship...you..you killed him. (Albedo): Hey, he doesn't get the credit! I was the one who hacked into his system and caused him TO kill that pestering..whatever he was! Albedo falls as the ground beneath him collapses. (Armodrillo): Albeydo, why do you keep trying? (Albedo, getting up): You.. Armodrillo times out, as Albedo changes into Diamondhead. (Ben): Heh..there's...nothing wrong with the classics? (Diamondhead): That was old the last time you said that. Diamondhead shoots projectiles at Ben, who avoids them. (Diamondhead): Hold still! Diamondhead aims at Ben. (Ben): Come on, Big Chill... Ben slams the Omnitrix, and transforms. (Grey Matter): Does Grey Matter sound ANYTHING like Big Chill to you, Omnitrix? (Diamondhead): You slam the Omnitrix too hard, you idiot. Diamondhead fires a projectile at Grey Matter, who gets pinned to a wall. (Diamondhead, walking towards Julie): Now..where were we? (Julie): I don't have it. Diamondhead reverts back and stares at Julie. (Albedo): I believe you. Albedo pulls out a portable magnetic field, and places it on Ship, causing him to lose a stable form. (Albedo): I knew it all along. Albedo pulls out a small key-like object that was inside Ship. (Albedo): Goodbye, Ship. He increases the intensity of the magnetic field, making Ship splatter everywhere. (Julie): SHIP! (Albedo): That's two kills in one day! And I wasn't even trying. Albedo smirks, and walks away. (Grey Matter, timing out): Come back here, Albeydo! Albedo looks behind him. (Albedo): Sure thing, Beyn. That's for ALWAYS mispronouncing my name! Albedo runs down the alley. (Ben, getting up): Julie..are you okay? (Julie, crying): No. He killed my boyfriend, and Ship.. (Ben): Julie. You know Ship can reform in a few minutes, right? (Julie): Oh..yeah. Ship regenerates in front of her. (Ship): Ship ship! (Ben): I'm going to go after Albeydo. (Julie): Good luck, Ben. (Ship): Ship! (Julie): Wait, Ship wants to go with you. Ship surrounds Ben, and encases him in a Mechamorph armor. (Ben): This is awesome! He activates his rocket boosters, and flies toward the direction Albedo headed. (Ben): Ship, do you have any idea of where Albeydo went? (Ship): Shiiip! Ben flies in that direction. (Ben): It's a whole new world we live in, it's a whole new world to see..But you still gotta catch 'em all. Be the best that you can be..Doo doo do do. Doo doo do do. Johto- (Ship): SHIP. (Ben): Sorry.. Ship stops, and lets Ben glide to the ground. (Albedo): Tennyson! (Ben): Hey, Albeydo. (Albedo): MY NAME IS NOT ALBEYDO! (Ben): Albeydo, why do you keep trying, anyway? Albedo changes into Humungousaur and punches Ben. (Humungousaur): Cause it's fun. Ben gets out of the Mechamorph Armor. (Humungousaur): I'm going to miss these little get-togethers. Humungousaur changes into Upgrade again, and heads towards Ship. (Ben): You will not. Ben transforms into Lodestar and blasts Upgrade with a magnetic field. (Upgrade): Nooooooo...NOT...MAGNETS. (Lodestar): Give it up, Albeydo. (Upgrade): I'm melting, melting! Oh, what a world! Upgrade changes into Jetray and flies away. (Lodestar): Crybaby. Lodestar reverts back to Ben, and stares at the device Albedo had left. (Ben): What were you planning, Albedo? I MAY BE CONFUSED, BUT I ASSUME THIS IS...THE END. Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Azmuth'' *''Brandon the Galvan'' (first apperance, cameo) *''Rob the Galvan'' (first appearance, cameo) *''Solo M Echamorph'' (first appearance, cameo) *''Derrick J. Wyatt'' (first reappearance, cameo) *''Blukic'' (first reappearance) *''Driba'' (first reappearance) *''Julie Yamamoto'' (first reappearance) *''Ship'' (first reappearance) *''Hervé'' (first reappearance, death) Villains *''Albedo'' (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Armodrillo'' (first reappearance) *''Grey Matter'' (first reappearance, accidental transformation, intended alien was Big Chill) *''Lodestar'' (first reappearance) By Albedo *''Upgrade'' (first reappearance) x2 *''Diamondhead'' *''Jetray'' *''Humungousaur'' Trivia *Several references to BTFF users and/or series, and other Ben 10-related stuff, are made. **Solo M Echamorph is a reference to Solo28, and his love for Galvanic Mechamorphs. **Derrick J. Wyatt makes a cameo appearance, and then references his spring.me account. **A Galvan named Brandon appears, and Azmuth references Brandon 10 and his adventures. **A Galvan named Rob also appears, as a reference to Rob. *"AscalonIsAwesome2005" is a reference to the sword Ascalon, which, was built by Azmuth, and 2005, the year the Ben 10 franchise started. *Hervé's death marks the first death in the series. *A list of references include: **A reference to the Pokémon Johto Journeys story arc. **A reference to the Wizard of Oz. **A reference to Fistful of Brains. **A reference to Viktor: The Spoils. **A reference to Brandon 10. **A reference to Derrick J. Wyatt's spring.me. Running Gags *Albedo's name is purposely mispronounced as Albeydo. *Blukic and Driba have one of their signature arguments. *When Ben wants to transform into a somewhat strong alien, in this case Big Chill, he got Grey Matter, as how in the Original Series, when Ben wanted a strong alien, like Four Arms, he got Grey Matter instead. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Lego Master